A vingança do Anjo
by MaggyStar17
Summary: Tradução da fic "Revenge of the Angel" mais uma parte introdutória. Sam e Dean andavam a trás de uns demónios que misteriosamente desapareceram.  Então aparece o Arcanjo Raphael querendo vingança. Não dos irmãos Winchester, mas de Castiel


**A vingança do Anjo**

Apesar de terem parado o Apocalipse…

Apesar de Lúcifer estar preso no Inferno…

Apesar de Michael estar incapacitado de governar o Céu…

O trabalho de Sam e Dean não tinha acabado. Nem o de Castiel e dos outros anjos. Pois nada acaba realmente. Continuava a ser … mais do mesmo.

Lucifer ao tencionar acabar com a vida na Terra libertou muitas criaturas para as governar. Mas sem quem as governe, podem fazer o que quiserem. Isso significa seguirem os seus instintos naturais. Fazer aquilo que é suposto fazerem… E claro, isso incluía vingarem-se de quem os tinha mandado para o Inferno… Sam e Dean.

Dean estava a viver com Lisa e o seu filho Ben, a viver uma vida normal como tinha prometido a Sam. E também não tinha tentado arranjar maneira de tirar Sam do Inferno. Mesmo que não tivesse prometido… ele sabia que não havia maneira de tirar Sam dali. Se Sam não tinha conseguido fazer um pacto com um demónio para tirar Dean do Inferno, então era impossível que Dean conseguisse.

Dean não conseguia habituar-se a uma vida normal. Mesmo com Lisa e Ben a seu lado, Dean continuava a sentir um vazio no coração que ninguém poderia preencher. Ninguém poderia substituir o Sam.

Sam tinha voltado… Tinha conseguido sair do buraco. Mas sem nenhuma pista de quem ou o que o tinha tirado de lá.

O que Sam fez a seguir? Bem, a mesma coisa que o Dean fez quando voltou do Inferno… foi á procura do irmão.

Quando Sam e Dean se encontraram nenhum dos dois queria acreditar. Dean não queria acreditar que o irmão tinha realmente voltado. E Sam não queria acreditar que Dean estava a trabalhar numa Hamburgaria.

Dean ao olhar para a expressão do irmão que parecia mais perplexo que ele, só disse: "Uma promessa é uma promessa".

Desde então Sam e Dean votaram ao negócio de família. Voltaram a caçar demónios, vampiros, wendigos, … Mas enquanto isso tentavam descobrir quem tinha libertado Sam e porquê. Eles esperavam que Castiel tivesse algo a ver com isso. Mas o anjo não tinha voltado desde o dia em que tinha parado o Apocalipse. Se ele tivesse trazido Sam de volta certamente já teria aparecido. Mas Dean sabia que Castiel devia estar ocupado. Agora ele era o novo xerife na cidade. Ou melhor, no Céu.

Sam e Dean andavam á procura de uns demónios que andavam a matar pessoas numa cidade. A meio da noite seguiram dois demónios até um armazém abandonado. Aproximaram-se cautelosamente até eu conseguiram ouvir o barulho que os demónios estavam a fazer e assumiram que estariam lá uns 6, ou mais.

Precisavam de um plano, mas quando Dean ia dizer o plano improvisado, deixaram de ouvir barulho dentro do armazém.

- Mas que raio? – Disse Dean.

Eles entraram e o armazém estava completamente vazio.

- Só pode ser uma armadilha. – Partilhou Sam, analisando o espaço.

- A sério? Não me digas. – Disse Dean ironicamente.

De repente todas as poucas luzes que estavam acesas, fundiram-se.

- Isto não é bom. – Exclamou Sam.

De repente aparece um homem preto que Dean podia jurar já ter visto. Mas onde?

Sam deu-lhe um tiro. Ia atingi-lo novamente, mas com a faca da Ruby, quando Dean o impediu visto que não lhe acontecera nada.

- Vou arriscar e dizer que és um anjo. - Disse Dean ao estranho, mas familiar homem.

- Sou mais que isso… Não te lembras de mim, Dean? – Pronunciou o homem.

Dean ficou a olhar para ele tentando-se lembrar de onde o conhecia.

- Deixa-me refrescar-te a memória. Prendeste-me num círculo de óleo sagrado e deixaste-me ali.

- Raphael?- Arriscou Dean.

- Raphael? O arcanjo? – Questionou Sam.

- Em carne e osso. – Respondeu Raphael com uma cara séria. - Então, é verdade… Sempre voltaste, Sam.

- Parece que sim.

- Não se fala noutra coisa… Mas no que depender de mim vais voltar a fazer companhia ao Lucifer e ao Michael. Tenho a certeza que devem ter saudades tuas.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – Disse Dean quebrando um intenso silêncio que se tinha originado com a ameaça. - Se Sam voltou é porque alguém o quer cá. E se é tão poderoso para o tirar de lá… Deve ser ainda mais fácil acabar contigo quando lhe estragares a obra de arte.

- Talvez tenhas razão. – Disse Raphael avançando para Dean. - Nesse caso, posso começar por ti.

Raphael continuava a avançar para Dean e este a recuar até Sam começa novamente a disparar contar o arcanjo. Nisto, Raphael manda Sam contra uma parede mas Sam levanta-se. Então o arcanjo prende-o á parede com os seus poderes.

- Vamos começar…"- Disse Raphael para Dean. - Já te falei na minha imensa criatividade, não já? Se comparares Zachariah comigo, ele é uma princesa dos contos de fadas.

- Qual delas? A Cinderela, a Rapunzel ou a Branca de Neve? - Gozou Dean, e rindo-se continuou. - Aviso-te já que não o vou beijar. Mas acho eu tu devias.

Raphael encostou Dean á parede e agarrou-lhe no pescoço.

- Achas graça? Mas eu tenho uma novidade para ti. Não te vais rir durante muito mais tempo. Principalmente quanto te partir o pescoço.

Com isto Raphael começou a apertar o pescoço ao caçador.

De repente, sentiram uma brisa familiar.

- Larga-o.

Raphael virou-se. Dean e Sam olharam para ver quem era a conhecida presença.

- Castiel. Eu avisei-te para não me deixares ali. - Disse o arcanjo reconhecendo Castiel.

- Deixa-os ir! - Ordenou Castiel.

- Não me parece. - Disse Raphael enquanto prendia Dean também á parede. - Mas vamos ao que interessa.

- És difícil de encontrar!- Comentou Raphael.

- Tu sabias onde me encontrar. - Respondeu Castiel.

- Mas não sozinho.- Disse o arcanjo.

Nessa altura Sam percebeu o que acabara de acontecer. Percebeu porque é que Raphael estava ali e também porque ele e o irmão estavam ali.

- Então nos éramos o isco.- Disse Sam. Inicialmente seria uma pergunta, mas a maneira como as palavras saíram parecia mais uma afirmação.

- Não fiques tão surpreendido. Tu próprio disseste que era uma armadilha.- Confirmou Raphael e de seguida virou-se para Castiel.

- Eu sei qual é a tua fraqueza! São eles! Vês, foi isto que tu ganhaste quando te revoltaste. – Disse Raphael aproximando-se do anjo.

- Anjos não têm sentimentos, não têm ligações, não têm pontos fracos. Até que eras poderoso, mas agora, por causa deles, já não és. Por isso, diz-me, valeu a pena aliares-te a eles?

- Valeu a pena aliares-te ao Lúcifer? – Perguntou Castiel, não querendo responder á pergunta anterior. Por mais que explicasse, Raphael nunca compreenderia.

- Ainda não, mas vai valer a pena. Muito brevemente. – respondeu o arcanjo.

Castiel ficou a pensar no que Raphael quereria dizer com aquilo. Mas continuou.

- Gostes ou não, Lúcifer é nosso irmão. Devias ter aceitado a proposta dele.

- Não! Eu nunca me aliaria a Lúcifer. Posso ter-me revoltado, mas não sou como ele. – Retaliou Castiel.

- Para todas as acções há consequências. Tu, melhor que ninguém, devias saber. Por isso, está na altura de sofreres as consequências.

- Vais matar-me? Outra vez? – Perguntou Castiel.

- Não. Não que eu não queira, mas não acho que desse muito resultado. Estava mais a pensar em enviar-te para o Céu. Mas para um sítio muito especial. Mais propriamente para a prisão.

Castiel, que estava a olhar para Raphael, olhou para Sam e depois para Dean. Eles olharam para o amigo. E podiam jurar que o anjo, antigamente sem alma, sem coração, cujos poucos sentimentos estavam trancados e eram imperceptíveis aos outros, estavam bem visíveis pela primeira vez. Sam e Dean reconheceram aquele olhar. Castiel estava com medo.

Dean interrogou-se se aquele lugar de que falavam era assim tão mau. Anna já lhe havia descrito vagamente aquele sítio. Segundo ela, ir para lá, era o pior que podia acontecer a um anjo. Por isso, Dean achou que todos os anjos temiam aquele lugar. Mas como seria? Seria como o Inferno?

Nisto, Dean reparou que o anjo ainda estava a olhar para ele de uma maneira que o incomodava, como se o estivesse a ler.

- Não. É pior. – Respondeu Castiel honestamente a Dean.

Dean ia protestar por o anjo ter-lhe lido os pensamentos. Mas em vez disso, foi Raphael quem falou.

- Podes apostar que é. Muito pior que o Inferno. Eu diria umas duas ou três vezes pior.

- Então porque é que estas a fazer isto? Como Lúcifer está preso, vingaste por ele? – Perguntou Sam ao arcanjo.

- Não. Não estou a vingar Lúcifer. Estou a vingar-**me**. - Disse Raphael a Sam e virou-se novamente para Castiel.

- Por tua causa não posso voltar para o Céu.

- Tu traíste-nos. Só tiveste o que merecias. - Respondeu o anjo.

- E tu também vais ter o que mereces.

- Não me consegues vencer.

- Após conseguires escapar do círculo, quando Lúcifer descobriu que tinhas morto a filha dele, fez com que todos que lhe eram leais te procurassem. Por isso, mesmo que eu não te vença, o que é pouco provável, alguém irá. Demónios e anjos caídos não vão descansar até te apanharem. Está oficialmente amaldiçoado para toda a eternidade.

Sam e Dean olharam um para o outro. Pareciam estar os dois a pensar no mesmo. Castiel estava amaldiçoado, tal como eles. Por causa deles.

Este pensamento fê-los sentirem-se péssimos. Mais um amigo que iria sacrificar-se por eles. Não ia morrer por eles, mais do que isso… ia passar a eternidade num sítio ainda pior que o inferno.

Castiel olhou novamente para eles sentindo a sua frustração, a sua tristeza, a sua culpa.

- Passei o último ano a fugir e a esconder-me. Já estou habituado. Não te preocupes que eu consigo viver com isso. – Disse a Raphael. Mas a quem ele queria mesmo passar a mensagem era aos irmãos Winchester. E eles receberam-na, e agradeceram mentalmente a intenção do anjo. Mesmo assim, continuavam a sentir-se mal. Mas uma coisa era certa. Castiel não podia mentir-lhes. Nem a eles nem a ninguém.

- Eu só tive a sorte de te encontrar primeiro. Podemos ir a bem, calmamente… mas também podemos ir a mal. A escolha é tua. Mas qualquer que seja a tua escolha vais acabar no mesmo sítio. - Propôs Raphael.

- Está bem. – Concordou Castiel. - Primeiro liberta-os. Afinal, já não precisas deles.

- Não tenho assim tanta certeza. Acho que eles ainda podem vir a ser úteis.

- Ou tu os libertas ou eu não vou. – Avisou Castiel.

- Não estás em posição de fazer exigências. Não me obrigues a matá-los. - Ameaçou a arcanjo.

- Ninguém nos obriga a fazer nada.

Raphael começa a avançar para Castiel. E lentamente começou a aparecer a espelhada espada cinza com que Castiel pretendia defender-se.

- Já chega. Chega de brincadeiras. Está na hora de ires. - Anunciou Raphael.

Castiel atacou o arcanjo com a espada mas este desviou-se. Assim começou a batalha entre os anjos. Sam e Dean tentavam libertar-se, para ajudar Castiel, mas sem sucesso. Mas eles não desistiram. Principalmente quando Raphael conseguiu atingir. Castiel. Fazendo-lhe um golpe meio profundo no peito, com a sua espada. Castiel estava a sangrar, não só do golpe mas também de cortes no sobrolho e da boca causados pelos murros de Raphael. Raphael empurrou Castiel, com toda a força que tinha, contra uma parede.

- Cas! – Gritaram Dean e Sam ao mesmo tempo.

Com o impacto Castiel deixou cair a sua espada. O anjo levantou-se a custo, expondo a cratera na parede causada pelo impacto do seu corpo.

Raphael começou a avançar novamente para Castiel e quando ia atacá-lo, Castiel desapareceu. O anjo reaparece próximo dos Winchester. Raphael vira-se e Castiel apanha do chão a caçadeira do Sam e dispara contra as bases de uma estrutura de metal pesado que caiu em cima do arcanjo.

Nisto, Dean e Sam conseguem-se libertar.

- Estão bem? – Perguntou-lhes Castiel.

- Um espectáculo. – Respondeu Dean.

Castiel olhou para Sam que lhe acenou dizendo que estava bem.

- É melhor saírem daqui. – Sugeriu-lhes o anjo.

- O quê? Não, nós não vamos a lado nenhum. – Respondeu Dean decidido.

- Estou a falar a sério, Dean. Vão. Não há nada que possam fazer. - Disse Castiel.

- Desculpa, mas eu concordo com o Dean. Nós ficamos. Além disso, estavam aqui demónios. Eles podem voltar. – Disse Sam defendendo o seu ponto de vista.

- Não! Vocês vão… ou eu mando-vos. – Disse Castiel seriamente.

Dean e Sam entreolharam-se. Sam estava com uma cara que parecia perguntar 'O que fazemos?'.

- Está bem. Nós vamos. Mas aviso-te já que não me responsabilizo se te acontecer alguma coisa. – Disse Dean sem saber que emoção mostrar. Por isso escondeu-as com uma piada.

Mas na realidade estava preocupado com o amigo.

- Tem cuidado, ok? – Disse Sam que também temia pela vida do anjo.

Castiel acenou-lhes enquanto se afastavam em direcção à porta de saída atrás deles.

Quando estavam quase a chegar á porta Sam perguntou.

- Vamos mesmo embora?

- Achas? – Respondeu Dean com um sorriso.

- Qual é o plano?

Dean põe a mão no puxador da porta e empurra-a. Mas esta não se mexe.

- Não sei. Mas isto não estava de certeza no plano. - Respondeu Dean finalmente.

Eles viram-se para trás e vêem Castiel a apanhar a sua espada do chão. E que, de seguida, olha para eles.

Nisto, ouvem um barulho e vêem as grandes e pesadas peças de metal mexerem-se.

Castiel prepara-se para um novo confronto. Mas os pedaços de metal que soterravam Raphael, caíram. O arcanjo havia desaparecido. Mas Castiel ainda conseguia sentir a sua presença. Isso significava que não estava longe.

Sam e Dean pegaram em todas as armas que tinham á disposição.

É claro que eles sabiam que nada iria sequer ferir o arcanjo, mas poderia ser que temporariamente o distraíssem.

- Acho que ele não gosta de 'heavy metal'. – Gozou Dean.

Castiel olhou para Dean com um olhar confuso. Ás vezes, Castiel não entendia o que Dean dizia. Mas também não ia pedir uma explicação até porque, provavelmente, Dean não lha ia dar. Afinal, conhecia Dean á quase 2 anos. Mesmo assim, parecia que ainda não se tinha habituado ás suas piadas. Já para não dizer que não percebia a sua utilidade.

Castiel esperava que Raphael não voltasse, até porque não conseguiria derrotá-lo. Apesar de ter os seus poderes, não era tão poderoso contra uma espada de um arcanjo. Aquele corte feito pela espada tinha-o enfraquecido. Parecia que lhe tinham tirado parte dos poderes. O corte ardia-lhe, e estava vulnerável. Castiel sabia que Raphael também devia estar ferido. Infelizmente, as feridas seriam apenas superficiais, ferindo apenas o seu hospedeiro, deixando a sua essência angelical intacta.

Contrariamente ás esperanças de Castiel, Raphael apareceu mesmo em frente do anjo, a sangrar. Castiel não pensou duas vezes e atacou-o. Espetou-lhe a espada no coração.

Nisto, Raphael aparece atrás dele e empurra-o novamente contra a parede e agarrou-o para que não fugisse.

Quem Castiel tinha esfaqueado não era realmente Raphael, era apenas uma forma como ele, uma ilusão que criara.

Sam começou a andar para os anjos cuidadosamente, silenciosamente, tentando apanhar a espada de Castiel que caíra quando a forma se desvaneceu. Raphael apercebeu-se da intenção do caçador e virou-se para eles e dá-lhes um tiro coma mão, partindo-lhes as pernas.

Raphael volta-se para o anjo e agarra-lhe no maxilar.

- Está na hora de ires. – Disse o Raphael. De seguida, começou a dizer algo em Enoquio que os Winchester não entenderam. Eles apenas viram uma luz brilhante a sair pelos olhos e pela boca de Castiel.

Sam lembrou-se de que Raphael estaria a fazer o mesmo que Azazel tentara fazer-lhe. Só que Azazel estaria a mandá-lo para o Céu, enquanto que Raphael estava a tentar mandá-lo para a prisão.

Sam, tal como Dean, sentiam-se impotentes e inúteis naquela batalha. Por mais que quisessem ajudar Castiel, não se conseguiam mexer e Castiel voltaria para aquele lugar horrível.

Castiel tinha medo. Não do que lhe pudesse acontecer, mas do que o Raphael iria fazer com os irmãos Winchester depois de o mandar de volta para o Céu.

Castiel não se conseguia mexer. Primeiro, porque Raphael o tinha imobilzado. Segundo, porque o arcanjo, ao envia-lo, estava a fazer com que saísse do seu hospedeiro. À medida que Raphael dizia as palavras em Enochian, Castiel deixava de ter controlo sobre o hospedeiro e estava cada vez mais perto da prisão onde, provavelmente passaria muito tempo ou até mesmo a eternidade. Com Castiel imobilizado e os irmãos Winchester contorcendo-se com dores, não haveria ninguém que parasse Raphael.

Mas eis que quando Raphael estava a acabar o feitiço, é fortemente agarrado e afastado de Castiel. Rapidamente Raphael é apunhalado no abdómen com uma espada angelical. Espada essa que não pertencia a um anjo, mas sim a um arcanjo.

Metade da espada entrou no corpo de Raphael, insuficiente para o matar.

- Ninguém se mete com o meu irmão.

- Gabriel. – Disse Raphael surpreendido.

- És o elo mais fraco. Adeus! – Disse Gabriel enquanto espetava o resto da espada no corpo de Raphael. Gabriel largou-o e retirou a sua espada do corpo de Raphael que caiu no chão. De seguida surgiu uma luz ofuscante proveniente de Raphael.

Sam e Dean fecharam os olhos, protegendo-os contra a brilhante luz angelical que se espalhou por todo o escuro armazém.

Gabriel ficou a olhar para o arcanjo que acabara de morrer. A luz realçava-lhe os seus olhos cor de mel. Castiel também ficou a olhar para o irmão. A luz iluminava os seus, já brilhantes, olhos azuis safira. Bem como o sangue proveniente das feridas, tornando-o quase vidrado. Tanto o sangue no corpo de Jimmy, como as gotas no chão que se juntaram formando quase uma pequena poça; especialmente quando Castiel caiu no chão quando Raphael o largou.

Quando a luz desapareceu, Sam e Dean conseguiram finalmente abrir os olhos, conseguindo ver as asas do arcanjo marcadas no chão e nas paredes á volta do corpo.

Gabriel olhou para Castiel para ver se ele estava bem. Castiel olhou para o irmão, acenou com a cabeça e soltou um pequeno sorriso por entre toda aquela dor, fazendo Gabriel saber que estava bem ou pelo menos que estava vivo.

Castiel levantou-se ainda com algum custo apesar de já ter começado a curar as feridas. Enquanto isso um milhão de perguntas passaram-lhe pela cabeça; parecia perdido no meio de tantas questões.

- Como…? - Perguntou Castiel querendo saber como é que o arcanjo estava vivo, mas depois a resposta apareceu-lhe na cabeça e então não continuou a pergunta.

Mas isso não explicava o que Gabriel estava ali a fazer. O que abriu espaço para outra pergunta.

- Porquê?- Perguntou Castiel.

- Há uma lição a tirar disto. Eu só queria provar o meu ponto de vista. – Respondeu vagamente Gabriel.

- Isso não responde à minha pergunta" – Insistiu Castiel querendo saber a verdadeira razão pela qual Gabriel o tinha salvo.

Castiel estava a olhar fixamente para o irmão, à espera da resposta, com um ar meio desconfiado.

- Estava a tentar provar-lhes que não sou um FDM sem coração. - Respondeu finalmente Gabriel referindo-se a Sam e Dean; e de seguida desviou o olhar.

- E também provar-te que ainda me preocupo. Eu fugi; tinha medo de enfrentar o Lúcifer, e acho que tinha razoes para isso. Agora, deram-me uma segunda oportunidade e não vou desperdiça-la com truques e doces. Agora, aconteça o que acontecer… estou contigo.

Nesse momento Gabriel finalmente ganhou coragem para olhar nos olhos do anjo que ainda olhava para ele da mesma maneira. Por isso Gabriel sentiu necessidade de dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Aconteça o que acontecer…gostes ou não…vou estar a teu lado. Nós passámos por muito juntos e sinto que te devo alguma coisa. Afinal és o meu irmão mais novo; é suposto proteger-te…E isso também inclui pôr-te bom.

Com isto Gabriel agarra no ombro do irmão e de repente todas as feridas do anjo, externas e internas, sararam.

Castiel mudou completamente a sua expressão e sorriu para Gabriel agradecendo-lhe não só por o ter salvado mas também por ter voltado.

Quando Castiel ia verbalizar a sua gratidão, Dean interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

- Hey! As meninas já acabaram o vosso momento sentimentalista? É que, caso ainda não tenham reparado, ainda estamos com as pernas partidas.- Disse Dean irritado, tentando atraindo a atenção dos seres celestiais.

Gabriel e Castiel viraram-se para Sam e Dean que estavam no chão. Gabriel começou a andar em direcção a Dean com uma cara de quem não tinha gostado daquele tom e iria fazer algo quanto a isso. Castiel seguiu o irmão para ver o que ele ia fazer.

- Não sei, até gosto de te ver assim. – Disse Gabriel de um modo agressivo.

- Gabriel – Chamou Castiel, agarrando no braço. Gabriel olhou para o irmão que lhe mandou um olhar que ele reconheceu e soube que queria dizer 'Põe os rapazes bons'.

- Está bem. Como queiras… Tu é que mandas! – Disse Gabriel fazendo a vontade ao irmão.

Gabriel estalou os dedos. Dean e Sam deixaram de sentir dores e tentaram mexer-se.

Finalmente já estavam bons e então levantaram-se.

- Para que conste, quando disse que ninguém se mete com o meu irmão, estava a falar a sério. Ninguém. Nem mesmo vocês. – Avisou Gabriel.

Castiel sentiu que o irmão ainda estava chateado e teve necessidade de dizer algo.

- Obrigado! – Começou Castiel, agradecendo finalmente tudo o que Gabriel estava a fazer por ele. Nisto o arcanjo olha para Castiel. - Mas acho que ainda aguento com eles.

- Parece que sim. Fiquei a saber do épico duelo, Cas vs Dean. – Disse Gabriel a sorrir, e olhou para Dean.

- Aquilo não teve graça nenhuma. – Disse Dean seriamente.

"Talvez porque perdeste!"- Disse Gabriel tentando provar o seu ponto de vista.

- Não. O Dean tem razão. Não teve graça. – Respondeu Castiel para acabar com a conversa, pois se continuasse não iria acabar bem.

Contrariamente ao que Castiel esperava, Gabriel continuou a conversa.

- É… e tu e eu… sabemos porquê. Sabemos a verdadeira razão de teres impedido o Dean, não é? – Disse para Castiel.

Naquela altura Sam e Dean estavam completamente perdidos com aquela conversa.

- Onde é que queres chegar? – Perguntou Castiel ao irmão.

- Eu sei o que tu fizeste… e a culpa não foi tua. Ordens são ordens. – Explicou Gabriel.

Castiel não sabia como se sentir, eram tantas emoções juntas… Na verdade, demasiadas emoções, para um ser que não devia sentir nada.

Por momentos, aquilo era tudo o que Castiel queria ouvir já a algum tempo; era tudo o que precisava. Precisava de alguém que não criticasse as suas acções, mesmos que estivessem erradas. Mesmo assim, Castiel continuava a culpar-se.

- Talvez. Mesmo assim, não podia deixar que acontecesse novamente. – Respondeu Castiel.

Dean e Sam olharam um para o outro par ver se algum deles estava a perceber alguma coisa daquela conversa. Mas nenhum dos dois fazia a mínima ideia do que os anjos estavam a falar.

-Mas de que raio estão vocês a falar? – Perguntou Sam, farto de não perceber nada.

Os anjos olharam para ele e Castiel voltou-se para Gabriel e novamente para Sam.

-Fui eu. – Começou Castiel. "Eu libertei-te. Deixei-te ir atrás da Lilith, matá-la e libertar Lúcifer – Disse Castiel com culpa no seu olhar.

De seguida o anjo virou-se para Dean.

- Não podia deixar que acontecesse o mesmo. Não ia ser o teu bilhete de saída e deixar-te cumprir o teu destino. – Continuou Castiel.

Sam e Dean estavam chocados com a notícia e não sabiam o que dizer. Mas o que esta feito, está feito. Não há volta a dar e eles sabiam isso melhor que ninguém.

- Por isso, desculpem. – Terminou Castiel.

Durante momentos gerou-se um silêncio perturbador. Durante aquele tempo esta todos a olhar uns para os outros como se tentasse saber o que o outro estava a pensar.

- Podes crer que te tornaste humano. – Disse Dean com um sorriso nos lábios, compreendendo como o anjo se estava a sentir.

Castiel devolveu-lhe outro sorriso.

- Não faz mal, Cas. O importante é que Lúcifer está de novo no Inferno. - Disse Sam, tentando reconfortar o anjo.

Castiel acenou-lhe.

- Como é que voltaste? – Perguntou Dean a Gabriel, mudando de assunto. - E não venhas com essa treta de 'Eu sou o Enganador'-

- Eu não voltei. Trouxeram-me.

- Quem?

- A mesma pessoa que trouxe o Sam e o Cas de volta.

- Quem? Deus? – Perguntou Sam.

- Hum hum. Ele é o único capaz de fazer isto. – Respondeu Gabriel

- Então Ele voltou para o Céu? – Recomeçou Dean.

- Não. Ainda está na Terra. - Respondeu Castiel.

- E agora? O que é que vão fazer?

- Lúcifer libertou muitas criaturas. Por isso, agora, vamos pô-las onde estavam, e evitar que venham para a Terra. – Explicou Castiel.

- Mas não se preocupem, também vos deixamos alguns. Não quero que percam a festa. - Disse Gabriel.

- Claro. - Respondeu Dean.

- Boa sorte com isso. – Disse Sam honestamente.

- Vocês também. – Retribuiu Castiel.

- Até qualquer dia…- Despediu-se Castiel.

- E nada de truques. – Acabou Gabriel ironicamente.

Os anjos desapareceram antes que os Winchester pudessem dizer alguma coisa.

- Pelo menos aprenderam a dizer adeus. – Disse Dean.


End file.
